Malon
by fuckthisaccount
Summary: As implied by the title, this story chronicles the life of Malon. Her feelings for her fairy boy waver with each passing day; her desire for his delayed appearance becomes clouded with doubt. please read and review :D
1. Lonelines

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heeeeey guys! Apparently my emo gene decided to roar its ugly head when I wrote this last night. If you could look past the teenage angst, that'd be great :D**

Loneliness

We were so cut off from the rest of Hyrule; so ostracized from our very own kingdom. Rarely did we see anyone, let alone a new face.

It would have been impossible for me to forget him. The moment he stumbled upon our minuscule ranch in search of food, his presence forever stayed etched into my mind, his whole being now apart of me.

He was extremely attentive, and yet utterly silent; wasn't particularly handsome, but had a certain charm found only in the way young boys carry themselves. His unafraid and confident actions betrayed his timid demeanor. The way his smile – although in the short amount of time I knew him, rarely seen – revealed something more in his character than just a quiet boy. It was almost as if he was the owner of some cold, dark secret, and he was just begging you to ask him about it, just to have him reveal nothing to you but a sly smile. His plain face, those strange clothes. Was it the sense that he was filled with depth that attracted me to him like the opposite polarities on a magnet?

I thought of him everyday after that. My only confidants, the horses, seemed obsolete after knowing first-hand what human companionship felt like. I was callow enough to believe him to be my friend, when after that sparse hour we spent together, he probably went on with his life, blissfully unaware of my existence. Oh, how I long to see you again, Fairy Boy! I would happily die if only to hear my name on your lips.

My naivety, much to my dismay, has not faltered even after all these years.

Like any young girl, I told myself stories in an attempt to ease the sting of loneliness. Fairy Boy was no longer Fairy Boy, he was a hero in glistening armor. He was a valiant knight, atop a mighty steed. There was no way for me to decipher the truths from the lies, for I lacked the motherly figure that would put my life into perspective. There was no keeping him out of my head; my mind was set on the fact that he was going to rescue me from this monotonous life. My near-decade old conscious could no longer fathom the thought that my knight would not come.

But this, like so many other of my distorted memories, became too surreal for me to believe as I grew older. He began to slip from my dreams as I left my childhood and became an adolescent. And, as the years past and I realized that there was no prince, my heart healed. Never again did I have to think of the young boy from the forest, or the fictitious hero. All that was left of the wound was a scar.

I couldn't say how many years have past since that fateful day. There was nothing to base the time off of; I had no school to teach me numbers and nothing to look forward too. Ever day, except Sundays, which was the day my father left to go to the market, was the same too me. While my father slept, Ingo and Myself took care of the farm.

It was only recently that I noticed the change that was brewing in the air. My daily routine was transformed into something totally different. Never before had I been forced to work without pause for hours at a time. Never before had I been shouted at so cruelly. Help no longer came my way in the form of Ingo. His voice, once a source of friendship, now sent goosebumps through my flesh.

It seemed as if Ingo and Hyrule grew corrupt simultaneously. Just like the dark cloud that blanketed the distant mountains, Ingo became possessed. My father fled, begging me to join him. But how could I leave my family; the horses? How could I desert them just as he was deserting me? I could not.

My mind was numb as well as my body. When my father left, he took with him a part of me: my soul. He took my feelings and my love, as if to hold them there within him until his safe return.

I was alone, but not defeated. Solitude, once a source of despair, was now welcome. With my painful new lifestyle, childish tales were the farthest thing on my mind.

Inside the barn there was no way to tell the time of day. Minimal light shone through the wax paper that covered the otherwise empty window pane. The only light source was my dimly-lit oil lantern, and that gave no hint.

Sighing, I gently put down the bottle I had been filling, Its opaque liquid sloshing in defiance. The container wasn't full, but my hands were raw from milking. There was no blood, only chaffed skin that stung violently. I tried to clenched my fist, wincing all the while.

Darcy, the cow that had been the source of these wounds, nudged my chest with her stubbly chin.

I placed the back of my hands above her earnest eyes as to calm her restlessness. "I'm sorry, I just can't finish today."

I really did feel true compassion towards Darcy. Such a simple thing, milking a cow, and yet I couldn't bring myself to finish. I felt weak and crippled after so many months of hard labor.

Tiredness pulled at my eyelids as I contemplated collapsing and falling sleep right where I was sitting. My whole being was achy, my energy fully drained. My common sense told me to skip the rough hay and just explain to Ingo why I had to retire early. That also meant I had to face his wrath.

I feebly made my way across the barn, lantern in hand, latching onto the railing every few feet to try and steady my legs. Without any sound, the door opened to reveal the cool fresh air. I was stunned to see the farm shrouded in shadow, the air heavy with silence.

_In this new world, even the wolves refused to howl. _

"Ingo?" I called tentatively to the night air.

No answer; a benediction.

I silently entered the house, cringing at the sound of the scraping hinges of the door, and near-crawled up to my vacant bedroom. The house was painfully empty without my mother, and now my father missing. Hurt shot through my already deflated heart when I allowed my mind to think of my father. I don't know how I will bring myself to forgive him for abandoning me. What will I say to him once he comes back? I feel as though I'm trapped between doing the right thing by acquitting him from my blame and doing the wrong thing by listening to my vengeful heart.

It was there, while I stood lost and alone in the middle of my bare room, did I think of the boy from the forest.


	2. Sound

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Haha, I know, I'm a loser. Two chapters in one night? INSANITY!**

**PFFFTT, WHO NEEDS SLEEP ANYWAY.**

Sound

Thoughts of you filled my dreams for the few hours I was asleep.

I wonder what you look like now, boy. Have you grown into a handsome young man, just as I imagined? Or have the battles of life ravaged your young mind and body?

Or maybe, as the children of the forest do, you stayed exactly the same.

My yearning to see you has been grossly distorted by my lack of friendship, I know that. Being alone pales when compared to having a friend, even if that friend is just a distant memory. I would rather sanctify you than feel the burning in the pit of my stomach that is telling my I will always be a solitary being.

So long has my mind blocked you out. So long have I tried to forget the pain. I can bare this burden of loss no longer. Mother, father, Ingo . . . now you. Am I destined to lose all those I love? Am I continuously fighting in a futile battle, one that can never be won?

I subconsciously made my way towards the window. Why I did that, I don't think I'll ever know. A force greater than life pulled me towards the small, glass opening, my hands resting on the pane. It was open, but no wind entered the house. I could sense the suns presence just under the horizon. My heart throbbed with seclusion.

I could make out the barn where my horses slept, and the corral in the center where I, along with my Mother, spent many of our days until her untimely death.

My mother . . . what an ironic way that she died. Everyone loved her; Ingo, my father, even the horses adored her. Her voice was that of a celestial being, it attracted all who happened to be in the area. Humans and horses alike were drawn to her liked flies to a lantern. Its quite contradictory that it was a horse that stole her life away. She was kicked in the head; dead in seconds. It was quick and painless, and for that, I am grateful. I don't think I could bare to see her dying slowly of some sickness or of some untreatable wound.

She was also beautiful ,with skin the color of adobe and hair like fire. She was part Gerudo, she confided in me one hot summer under the envelope of night. Her mother had been clearly part Gerudo, with a distinct nose and dark skin, but her father had been an average Hyrulean, with crème skin and an upturned nose.

The radically different genes obviously evened out to create an immensely beautiful, multiracial human being. I don't know if it was just that fact that my mother was one of the few adult females I had seen in my life, or if she really was truly breathtaking.

My father, talon, is Hyrulean just as Ingo. So what does that make me? I have tan skin only a shade lighter than my mother, and red hair - the traits of a Gerudo. I have never met a Gerudo, nor have I heard anything about them other than stories of their thievery from Ingo. I am less Gerudo than my grandmother – whom I've never met – and even less than my mother. This identity crisis had never occurred before, and it would seem unlikely to happed to me at such a grievous chapter of my life. But my mind, like many adolescence before me, attempted to handle pain through distraction.

The sound of heavy boots on grass drew me back from my mulling.

Definitely an exotic sound in the middle of the night, the crunch of dirt beneath leather. This simple sound was enough to sent irregular palpitations of blood through my throbbing veins. My breathing became heavy. I had to idea how to handle a situation like the current; I feared for the animals and silently prayed, for the first time in many years, that the source of noise was Ingo.

The blackness was claustrophobic.

A strange new emotion – adrenaline – electrified my body. Every hair on my cold flesh was standing on end as I watched and waited. What I was waiting for I did not know. A silhouette? Some kind of signal?

A voice.

"I don't understand you . . . . day your listening . . . me . . . next day you . . . ." The voice was that of a female, only an octave higher than what you would imagine. She spoke quickly in a hushed tone, barely audible even at the close range that I expected her to be.

This time, louder: "Why do we even need . . . come here . . . . weren't invited."

I strained my ears; I wanted to hear so badly the reply of the other figure.

"I need to see her."


	3. Turn the Handle

**Author's notes: HEEEEELZ YEAH BITCHES, IM ON A ROLL!!**

Turn the handle

His voice was so soft, so soothing. Each pause and silence acted as an extension of his sentence; his voice ringing with unclaimed confidence. Every inflection of his tone sent anxiety down my spine. No, it wasn't anxiety; it was longing.

So many years, so much time, and yet my feelings have managed to amplify instead of decrease. I thought that he was just another memory pushed into the back of my mind, but he was here now. I wanted so badly to see his face. More than anything in the world, I wanted to see my knight's face.

The sun was slowly awakening from it's nightly slumber, crawling lazily above the distant trees. Slivers of light began to illuminate the otherwise dim field; although, still not enough to light the faces of my guests.

They walked by, blissfully unaware of my form in the window. From the sound of their hushed voices - or should I say 'voice,' because the female seemed to do most of the talking – I could only guess that they were almost at the end of the two parallel buildings: the barn and house.

Somehow I managed to wretched myself from the window. My fingers hung limply by my side, too sore to even flex. Unintentionally, I had gripped my already raw hands so tightly onto the window pain that I know longer felt them. But I cared so little about my fingers at the moment; the only thing I wanted to do was see him before I woke up from this dream.

Agonizing can be the only word that could describe what I felt as I ran out of my room and down the stairs, ignoring the loud squawks of the awakening cookoo. Every ache and bruise on my had body dissipated by the time I reached the door that led to the outside. The doorknob was heavy in my hand as I turned it.

My deep breath was riddled with tremors as I attempted to calm myself.

This was everything I had ever wanted in my life; it was lay right in front of me, begging me to take it.

All I had to do was open the door . . .

My hand faltered.

What if this is just a dream? I can't imagine the horror that this will do on my mind if this turned out to be fake. But if I don't do this, regret will burn at me worse than loneliness. Despair will come to me either way.

I opened the door.


	4. Forgive

**Author's Note: Heres another short chapter. Lol, sorry gaiz.**

**Just in case any of you are wondering, I guess I sort of **

**described Link's seven year absence as like a taboo.**

**I don't know why, I guess it just seems natural that he**

**be told not to tell anybody. **

Forgive

I could not comprehend that fact that the plain young boy that had plagued my thoughts for so many years had grown into this man.

All I could make out through the rays of the rising sun was the soft arch of his back and strong arms that reached for the heavens in a stretch. His hat was of, leaving the curve of his neck exposed, the only obstruction the small stub of a pony-tail at the nape. I was too caught up to notice that the voice that had been female was in fact a small blue fairy.

I ravenously craved something more than just his back. I wanted to put a face to the voice.

I ran my tongue over cracked lips, readying them for speech . . . or maybe even something more.

Before I could even utter a sing word, he stopped mid-stretch. My heart beat erratically. In one lithe movement his sword was pulled from its sheathe and lay gripped tightly in his leather-clad hand.

He is going to turn around. He is going to see me. This is everything. This is my moment.

He turned around.

Everything that had happened in my life up until this point now seemed superannuate. Every good thing that had brightened my day at one point or another was now dull compared to the feelings that enveloped me at this moment. Every hope, every fear; Gone.

It cannot be put into words, the raw emotions that filled me. For so long I had continually lost everything and gained nothing. For once in my life, I was allowed to live.

His face and body had matured into that of a seven-teen year old; tall build, broad shoulders, what I would suppose to be a thin stomach . . . small hips. But how would I know? The only other males that I had closely inspected were Ingo and my father and they lacked the fitness and age of this boy.

All I knew was that I wanted him.

We locked eyes.

A thud rang out in the empty field, reverberating off each wall as his sword fell from his slack hand.

Not one thing, not even his fairy companion dared make a noise as he strode towards me. I felt so vulnerable and unshielded as I watched his long steps quicken into a jog, and then a sprint. My eyes involuntary squeezed shut as the lump that had been continually forming in my throat turned into a sob.

The first thing I felt were his hands enfolding me; the rough, gilded metal of his gauntlets pressing into my lower back, pulling me closer into him.

His momentum lifted me off the ground on impact, spinning me in a small circle that nudged me into the smooth wall behind me. His cool skin pressed against my bare neck; his eyelashes brushing against my collarbone.

Breathing suddenly became an impossible task.

I could feel his smiling lips resting at the hollow of my throat, his voice a pleasant vibration that traveled though my chest.

"Malon . . ."

So much sadness in that one word, so much pain and relief together as one. It was no longer a name, but a sigh that shook sobs through my body. My trembling fingers grasped at the fabric of his tunic, my other hand rising to pull his bowed neck closer. The ridged fabric of his wool shirt irritated my already sensitive hands as I gripped him. If only I could hold him closer, I could make him stay; if my hands held onto him tighter, her would never leave.

"I _waited_ for you!"

The sound of my own exasperated but heavily muffled voice surprised me. The tears that I had promised myself would never show ran freely down my flushed cheeks. Frustration bubbled up from the pit of my stomach.

"Why did you not come once during those long years? Why did you desert me?" My hands were on fire as I shook him roughly, my face burying itself in his chest. "How could you just forget about Epona and my father and this ranch? . . . You said you would come back . . ."

For an agonizing second he pulled away.

His eyes, just the same as I remembered them, were full of desire. Desire to share the heavy burden he carried; to lessen the weight of his troubles. A secret that needed telling.

But his lips stayed closed, his voice silent. My only answer was the want in his eyes, the sorrow that no man should have to bear. His eyes were filled with appetence, burned with the hope of forgiveness.

And I forgave.

If only I had known that my lust for you was not one sided.


	5. Raw

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Shiznits, this chapter is short. I dunno, I think maybe making the kiss scene a different chapter ads emphasis.**

**Anyway, thanks everyone who has read this so far and a big thanks to everyone who took the time to review! ily guys!!!**

Raw

A first kiss cannot be described.

The fluttering in my stomach was like an insatiable hunger that craved more of his lips, more of his touch. The shaking of my limbs was the overwhelming feeling of safety and protection. The weight of his body pressed against my own told me nothing could go wrong.

A rough hand traveled up my bare arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. I could feel his hardships through the callouses on his fingers; through the raised scars of each battle he fought. I could only catch a glimpse of the pain he has had to endure.

Leather buckles scraping against my flesh.

My hands fervently gripping him closer.

The opening and closing of our desperate lips.

I refused to let go, I refused to give him up. After so many years of pretending he didn't exist, after so many years of lying to myself, I was finally able to find solace. I could finally feel comfort, if only for a moment.

Even after our lips diverged, my eyes remained unopened, my mouth parted. I tried to hold on to the fleeting feelings of our impassioned osculation; keep them locked away in my mind. I needed to remember this moment standing here with him, fore who knows when the next time this happens will be?

The heat of his body shielded me from the chilly morning air as he cloaked me in an embrace.


	6. Familiarity

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heres the next chapter! Ugh, sorry it's so rushed!! **

**Someone asked whether there was a space between the events in chapters 3 & 4 I think. Just to clarify – because It really wasn't that clear, lol – there was no space in between.**

**So this chap is links POV. Much more colorful than Malon's. Not sure if I like it because it's not really how I imagined Link. Oh weeeell **

**Ugh, I have so, so many ideas for what to do next, I just need to do the boring scenes first =__=**

Familiarity 

I've messed up many times in my life, to say the least.

I've lost battles, I've hurt my friends, I've unleashed a terrible monster on Hyrule who's ruled for the past seven years. Yeah, you could say that I've had my fair share of slip-ups.

So why did this tiny mistake – a mistake, I might add, that I had absolutely no control over – hurt so much? Its not like I planned to lose seven years of my life just so I could be used as a vessel of good deeds. Malon's eyes were so anguished, as if to tell me that I was at fault for not rescuing her. If only she knew that it was my fate to become the Legendary Hero, just as it was the fate of those before me.

The legendary Blood is passed from generation to generation, only truly awakening when Hyrule is in danger. Hyrule was in obvious danger, therefore my Hero's Blood was awakened. It was my time to save the world according to the Goddess'. That, or Navi's been feeding me a load of bullshit this entire time. I wouldn't be surprised; this whole journey so far has been her leading my from one place to the next, only to find the thing we need hidden in some insane beast's lair. She probably laughs every time a Like Like sucks me in and steals my clothes. Scratch that, I _know _she laughs. Hell, I'd bet that she purposely draws them close with the annoying sound of her voice.

But I digress.

Loneliness has pulled me into its fierce grip for the most part of my adult life. The friends that I have made are all either dead or turned into sages, the woman that I love has disappeared. Yes, I speak of Zelda and not the farm girl that clung to me. I know very well that nothing can ever be between Malon and myself. Maybe in a different life; a different future, but not in the present.

I feel as if the only choice I have is to marry Zelda. It makes perfect sense, doesn't it; he beautiful princess and the valiant hero fall in love, get hitched and rule over a peaceful kingdom. It's classic, it's what's supposed to happen.

Then why, why do I feel draw to this simple girl?

All of these feelings I have, love and loathing alike, are so alien to me. I feel barraged with emotions now that I've matured from a kid. All I had to deal with when I was twelve was hunger, pain and where I was going next. Now I have to deal with jealousy, rage, love, lust and everything else that seems so unnecessary. It's overwhelming to say the least.

I could feel her hand gripping the hem of my sleeve, pulling me from my thoughts.

"I want to show you something."

An answer wasn't necessary, or at least Malon didn't think so because before a word could escape my lips, I was being led to the corral.

Malon had changed. Even thought I had know her for such a short while, I could still sense the drastic change in her character. Her shoulders sagged, her eyes were pained, an overall feel of defeat

Three horses galloped around the ring, probably the few that refused to go into the stables the night before. The sight of them running circles in the dim light was eerie.

Malons voice cut through the thick morning fog like a knife. I closed my eyes not really knowing why. The sound of her singing was so calm and sure, nothing like the singers that once graced the streets of Market Town. It wasn't just the sound of her voice that struck me, the melody was something that seemed incredibly familiar. Haunting could be the only word to describe the sound.

I was caught of guard to hear hooves approaching. My eyes flicked open in time to see the sight of a mare approaching. I knew this horse; I knew this song.

"Epona." I whispered to the horse, a heavy hand reaching up to rub her muzzle.

"I was afraid you wouldn't remember her." Malon mused, her own hand matching my movement. I noticed that the stroke of her hand was much lighter than my rough pats, her fingers taking there time to graze Epona's whole face. A smile crept onto her mouth that could have only been caused by my obvious staring. She dropped her hand to her side and looked to me. "You'd be surprised; she's grown into quite the rebellious little pony since you last saw her."

I only smiled, a gesture I had become notorious for. Once again my long absence had been brought up. Unsaid words refused to leave my throat, choking me. Even if I thought telling her the truth would benefit anyone, I couldn't tell it. I was physically unable.

I could see her catch the double meaning in her words, her eyes lowering. "I suppose you're never going to tell me, then."

Silence was the only answer I had sometimes.

* * *

**thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who read or reviewed . I have to admit, I was a little disappointed to see that only a few people (or maybe just one, because it was anonymous) took the time to review even though 200 plus people visited it :/ **

**It really does give the author motivation to keep writing and it's really simple; you don't even need an account here. I know that before I had an account on here I never reviewed because I thought it was too much of a hassle. Turns out you can make it anonymous. Anyway, thats just a tip for people reading any story on here.**


	7. run

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's another – this time in Malon's pov**

**Yeah, I know, it's dramatic and doesn't make much sense. Hopefully in the next chapter it will start to come together.**

run

I could say I was disappointed by his silence, but I was not. It was expected, I suppose. I don't know what he's been through, and I probably will never, but theres a sense of knowing that I already posses within me. I know all of these years have not been easy for him, just as the years haven't been easy for me. My relief of seeing Link has blinded me of anything else.

He took my hands in his. I felt the callouses, the shallow rips in his skin of his fingers, the worn leather encasing his palms. I felt the battles hes fought.

I was suddenly aware of my seclusion from the world. Sadness once more gripped me as I thought of how different my life was from his. I can plainly see from the scars on his hands that he has traveled far across the fields of Hyrule, when I, a sheltered farm girl, has left my home few enough times to count on my fingers. Deep down in my heart I have always known that nothing could come of this. I never truly thought he would come, the lies I told myself were only to keep me from breaking. I needed something to look forward to and now that that time was upon me, I felt lost.

"promise you'll never leave me." My voice was weak and not confident. I knew that there would be no promises between us; I was only hurting myself.

He pulled me close to his body. I could feel his hair against my forehead, his thumb on my chin, brushing my bottom lip. His voice was a tortured whisper.

"My promise is worthless."

I was surprised at how quickly tears filled my eyes; they hid my features from the disappointment that rocked through me. Once again I let myself get my hopes up, only to be shot down; I have become a masochist.

"I'm sorry . . . Please . . . please don't cry" he brushed my cheek, "You're breaking my heart."

My grasp tightened on his arm; the irony in that sentence was almost unbearable. If only he knew the suffering I endured, if only her knew how I've waited. If only I had been able to see through my selfishness and realize that he had felt the same emotions I had.

I wasn't angry at Link, I was angry at whatever force was pulling him away from me. But frustration is an ugly beast that does not discriminate, it just rips at whomever is the closest.

"Why did you come!" I poured my being into those four words. Everything that surged through my body released itself into that small sentence.

Then I did the only thing I could think of; I ran. I didn't know why I did what I did. I had no reason to run or to even be angry, but I could feel the wind through my hair and the wet air in my lungs. I didn't want to think of how I just ruined my chances of happiness; or maybe, I had just saved myself from the agony that was sure to come.

Where I was going, I didn't know. All I could feel was the grates of the fence on either side of my body as I slipped between them. I traveled away from the house and towards the tall silo that stood as a beacon in the mist. Rain began to fall from the sky; even the sky cried in disappointment for my actions.

* * *

**Reviews are loved and it only takes a moment :D**


	8. Pain

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Link's pov**

**Ugh, sorry, I'm SO TIRED! =____= Fill me in if things don't makes sense (I'm sure most of it doesn't) so that I can fix it. Seriously, I'd be grateful :D**

Pain

The sky was no longer filled with the light of the rising sun; it was gray and dismal, rain whipping from the clouds. Malon could no longer be distinguished from the gray. A timeless battle raged within me; should I follow my heart and chase after her or should I do what I know is best for both of us and just leave. I should never have come stayed here, I should have just quickly checked on Malon like I had planned. Why did I let my feelings get the best of me?

For the first time in since arriving I noticed the small fairy that circled around me.

"Navi, what do I do?" My frantic voice was a faithful companion to my racing heart. Adrenaline shot through me for unknown reasons. _Its not as if your never going to see her again,_ I reassured myself.

I could see from her voice that Navi was not at all sympathetic to my situation.

"First off, why the _hell _are you still standing here! Can't you see she needs you!" The blue ball of light raced up and down in the air angrily, as if she had been quiet for too long and finally couldn't contain herself anymore. She skidded to a stop right in front of my nose, making me have to cross my eyes to see her. "I knew you were stupid but COME ON MAN, THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH!"

"What do you expect? I skipped puberty!" I cried defensively, cringing away from her ear-shatteringly high voice.

"Ugh, you are just so unsympathetic to her situation! Don't you see that she's hurt and confused? She's obviously been waiting for you and all of a sudden you come and then basically tell her that your leaving? Are you empty in the head; she's irrevocably in love with you! You can't tell someone that loves you that your leaving! you can't - "

I could tell Navi was talking, but my ears refused to listen. Love . . . love? Who would ever love me? No, Navi must be mistaken; why would she love me? Sure, I could tell that she was infatuation with me, just as I was to her, but love? That's a strong word for such a simple relationship. We both knew what loneliness felt like . . . we were just consoling each other . . . right?

My head was spinning.

If Malon loved me . . . than that meant that I would ultimately have to break her heart. I can't stay here for the rest of my life – I have a duty to do! We are from different worlds that just can't mesh together. Even if I did . . . love her, it wouldn't make an iota of difference. The only option seemed to be to just go on with my business. She was okay, that was all that mattered, right?

My mind was a jumble of thoughts.

"Link?"

But on the other hand, a relationship could work. I mean, it's not as if this journey will last forever. The rest of my life will be mine and mine alone. No more Hero. No more destiny.

But Zelda . . . I love her . . . don't I?

I can't just betray her and run away with the farm girl? What would that do with her emotions? But I assume too much; whose to say Zelda has even the most remote feelings for me; I knew her less than Malon. Was I just blinded by her beauty and intelligence? Zelda and I shared a common goal, a common destiny. But I can't deny the feelings I harbor for Malon.

I was turning in circles.

"Hey, HEY! Are you even listening to me?"

"No."

And then I was running as fast as my legs would go. The muscles in my legs contracted in unison with my even breathing, my arms reaching forward to gain momentum. Running had become such a familiar action in the past, well, seven years I guess I should say, that I no longer had to even think about it. But for some reason right now, running had become something that needed thought. I had to urge my legs to move forward, I had to press through darkness. My heavy boots flung water from the soggy grass into the air. The rain, sharp and whipping, stung my face and ears. If my brain wouldn't give me the answer, then I would have to rely on my heart.

"Malon!" My unusually powerful voice called into the storm. The farm was small, there were only two buildings – Three if you counted the circular building on the north-east side. "Please Malon, I need to talk to you!"

I was answered by the lonely sound of wind, even the thudding of hooves was drowned out. Minutes passed and I strained my ears.

I pressed onward, calling her name all the while. The sun had been so bright on the horizon only minutes ago, now it was a hazy gray that gave off no light. The weather in Hyrule had become unreliable with the change in ruler. The nights sometimes lasted seventeen hours, the sun hidden behind a bank of clouds.

Everything was a blur around me. The only things I could feel was my breath and my twisting muscles. My hair was plastered to my face, chunks of it falling out of its stubby pony tail and into my eyes. The sky was now totally black, as if night had come twelve hours early.

Even in the blackness, I refused to slow down.

"Malon! Malo-"

I lost my balance as my feet slipped on the mossy grass, my heels leaving a trail of mud behind them. Bone collided with rock as my skull crashed into the very building I had been searching for. My ears felt as if they were imploding from the inside. I hissed through my tight jaw.

Passing out is nothing like what people tell you. You don't just fall back and immediately lose consciousness, black crawls slowly over your vision as if you're suddenly going blind.

* * *

**Please, please review?**


	9. Untitled

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: tired tired tired tired tired tired tired tired tired tired tired tired tired tired tired tired tired **

**Oh, and don't worry it kind of seems like there will be, but there's no sex goin' on in this chapter so if ur lookin fur PR0NS GTFO!!!**

**Oh, and thanks to misspopuri for reviewing, along with the anonymous peeps. You guys are great, I really, deeply appreciate it :D**

* * *

Untitled

"Hard to believe a hero could be such a clumsy person . . ."

I could feel a cool hand pushing back my wet hair. Something sticky, blood perhaps, covered my forehead in a thin skin. I felt grimy, as if hardened mud coated my entire body.

I forced a tired eye open and groaned; what a surprise, I _was_ completely covered in dried mud.

"You're awake."

"Ugh, what happened?" My voice was a hoarse whisper as I spoke, my head heavy and limp. It took my brain more than a moment to register that I was having a conversation, let alone who that conversation was with. Something clicked in my mind and I jerk my torso upright, my head colliding with another. We both recoiled on impact.

"God dammit, why does this keep happening to me?" I fell back onto whatever makeshift bed I had been sleeping on - hay, I could guess, from the thick shards that poked into my back – and nursed my already injured skull. Remembering that I wasn't the only one to smash their head, I quickly lifted myself onto my elbows, however painful it was to do so, and place my hand briefly on the crown of her hair.

I managed to utter a very awkward, "You okay?" before my hand fell back to my side. My head throbbed painfully and I felt like screaming the most atrocious words I could think of. The only thing that kept me from doing so was the sight of Malon, her tan skin blending in with the bleakness of the small room.

I tried desperately to think of something sufficient to say, but nothing came to mind. Instead of saying anything of meaning, I simply blurted out everything that was on my mind.

"I'm sorry, so incredibly, horribly sorry. Please,please forgive me. Please Malon, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you I was just – well, you know, I can't just . . ." I paused, trying to collect my thoughts. Already, this was probably more than I had spoken since leaving the forest. I could tell from the look on her sad, blue eyes that I was saying something wrong, something that could potentially hurt her beyond repair. I continued on, frantic for her forgiveness,"Don't you see? This is so frustrating! I wish I could just tell you everything, it would make everything much more simple. I know you're angry and upset, I can see from your face that you hate me! I'm a bad, bad person, I know - "

At first I did not recognize the sensation that touched my lips, that took my breath away. It felt so sudden and out of place that I didn't know how to react. Words hung on the edge of my lips as I struggled to comprehend what was going on. Her mouth seemed foreign to me as her teeth scrapped clumsily against my bottom lip, making my thoughts go numb. Her inexperience gave me the confidence I needed to react, igniting the fire in the wavering spirit.

I didn't understand why she kissed me, although I had a hunch that it was to quiet my desperate rambling. All I knew was that this, right now, was how things were supposed to be. I didn't think of Zelda, or Hyrule or even the future. I was here in the present, because who knew if I would even be living a few days from now. I know saw that my future wasn't as planned out as previously thought; it was dotted with uncertainty, just as every other person's was. I could be killed by the next enemy I fought; I wasn't invincible, so why should I let things that have yet to happen get to me?

Her red hair pooled onto my pounding chest as she pressed herself closer to me. The feel of her beating heart against my own sent nervous excitement through me, a sensation I wasn't used to. I was no longer in control of my body as my tongue slipped passed her lips and into the rush of her mouth. Even though this confidence caught me off guard, I didn't stop the movement of my mouth against hers.

We were both pitifully inexperienced when it came to the art of the opposite sex, that much I could tell. My tongue was awkward and heavy, her lips were relentless; both of us just wanting to make the other happy. And yet, however crude our kiss may have been, it was what we both have been searching for for so long. Simply put; love.

I was intoxicated by the musky smell of hay; the hesitant touch of her fingertips through the fabric of my shirt. Urged on by a sudden burst of courage, I gathered her waist in my hands and pushed, so that in one smooth movement I was on top of her. My elbows were straight, my palms pressed hard against the wet straw on either side of her body. I didn't move, not even a muscle as I watched her watch me. This went on for longer than a minute, this silent scrutiny between infatuated lovers. I began to feel self-conscious as her gaze deepened, her glazed eyes judging me.

"What?" I said after a while, my own eyes averting from hers insecurely.

She just smiled and said something that I been dreading and craving all the same while, something that would change both of our lived regardless of my reply.

"I love you."

My heart cried out in pain with her confession.

"You don't mean that," I said painfully in one last attempt to reverse the irreversible. "You don't love me."

I could see the affliction in her eyes as she replied,"I can't stop myself from loving, just as I can't stop my own heart from beating."

All I could see in my mind were the tears that would roll down her cheeks as we said our ultimate goodbyes; I could clearly see the agony, the agony that I caused, in her features as I walked away from her home and to my probable death. I didn't want this to happen, but I knew that it was inevitable.

But even this couldn't stop me from saying what I felt deep down in my core.

"Malon, I need you in my life. I don't care anymore, I truly don't. If this means I have to give up everything I've worked for, I don't care. I love you."

I once again found myself lost in her touch as my senses became a mess of emotion. One of my arms wrapped around her back as her hands encircled my neck. I sat back on my shins, keeping an even distance with her as I gathered her onto my lap. I straightened my legs one by one and pressed my back against the cool stone as our caress' became more fervent.

For a brief moment her hands gripped the the bottom hem of my tunic, but were gone – as was my shirt – a second later. I began to run my fingers through her hair but was stopped by yet another garment; my undershirt was ripped off before I could even object to it. My eyes had been closed for whatever reason – I didn't even know anymore, I wasn't in control – so it wasn't until moments after that I noticed that she hadn't moved

Her eyes had stopped and were staring at my battered chest.

I had never really stopped to look at the condition of my body. I knew I was healthy, and that was all that mattered to me. End of story.

But Malon seemed to be fixated on the mangled state of my flesh. I could see her eyes flickered from scar to scar; battle to battle as she made her way from my collarbone to navel, her analytical eyes wide with an indecipherable emotion. There were fresh woulds that still were a swollen pink, and old scars that shone like intricate ravines through the muscles of my stomach.

Before her hand could even touch my skin, a hiss of air inspired into my lungs, making her hand flinch back. She tried again, this time not halted by my erratic breathing.

Her fingertips brushed against the sensitive flesh of my cuts and I couldn't help but wince at the sting. The untreated wounds throbbed with each pulse of my over-worked heart, her fingers barely brushing me. The muscles of my stomach contracted painfully with each pass of her hand. But slowly, I began to relax. Pleasure should not be mixed with this sort of pain.

* * *

**HAHA THATS IT! SUCKY PLACE TO END, RIIITTEE?!?!?**


	10. Last Chapter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapters pretty much beyond my comfort level, so imma just nip this at the butt and stop it here.**

**But thank you again faithful reviewers!**

Touch Me

His touch, hesitant and unsure, was like the silent air sweeping in from a distant land, new and exotic, terrifying even, but still holding the promise of familiarity. Strange feelings stirred within my very core. Feelings of love and lust; confusion and guilt; playing my emotions hand in hand, unnerving me with hushed excitement. I didn't know what I was doing or why my fingertips were fascinated with the feel of his rising chest. I was gripped by a latent instinct that urged my hands to run against the hills and valleys of his stomach, furthered by my curiosity of this very different human being.

His chest was swollen with the scars of past infections, the wounds contorting around corded muscle. I am ashamed to confess the morbid fascination that held my eyes to his frame. Flicking from defect to defect, my eyes studied his bare body.

I brushed his skin with my fingers; lightly, slowly, my nails dragging against him. The heat that radiated off his body alone was enough to impulse my hands onward over him. I noted the curve of his waist and the muscles that flanked his sides. I stroked a digit over his sensitive ribs, my fingers descending from notch to notch, step to step like a staircase.

I was coerced into lifting my eyes by his silence, my vision obscured by lashes, only to find his head arched back against the wall. His mouth was parted, saliva left over from the kiss shining on his tumescent and bruised lips. His hands were clenched at his sides, his fingernails digging into his palms. His breath was ragged.

Mistaking this for pain, I pulled myself away, afraid and uncertain. His head rolled forward to rest on his shoulders, his eyes meeting mine with intensity. I was frozen by the pensiveness of his gaze, the delicateness and sensitivity of those cobalt eyes. He smiled the same boyish smile that I knew so well, and and brought a gentle hand up to touch my own. But he stopped when my hand was held in his palm, his brows furrowing. He turned it over, his thumb running over the newly formed blisters. The pain of the sores that had been out of my thoughts now came rushing back. I flinched in his grip.

"What happened?" He whispered.

I found myself suddenly self-conscious as I shrank away. "Work" I answered quietly, completely, ashamed of my flaws.

Link, with his gentle way, pulled me back towards his bare chest. He brought my hand slowly up to his face, his lips brushing the callouses and wounds, eyes keeping steady with mine. My hands, guided by his, lowered down to graze against the distended scars of his abdomen.

"I win." He murmured in melancholy, referring to the maimed state of his torso.

His hand was still wrapped around my fingers. I felt the pulse of his heart through his wrist; erratic and fast. His eyes searched me. I didn't know what he was trying to find, nor did I care.

**LOL IM DONE WRITING PR0NZ**

**THIS MAKES ME UNCOMFORTABLE AND AWKWARD. **

**KTHNXBYE**


End file.
